


Rehabilitation and Affliction

by orphan_account



Series: Teaching the World Words! (= [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accident, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Lost - Freeform, Missing You, Sad Fluff, almost died, train crash, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awful accident leaves a man severly injured, an accident caused by having to save his love from being run over by a train, his love never leaves his side and refuses to accept his death as final. Pleading for his lost souls return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehabilitation and Affliction

"Love,"

_Rehabilitation and Affliction_

"it's good to see you're up. They need to do a small procedure soon."

His face was pale and eyes were closed, unconscious still. Even after a weeks time, he has yet to wake up completely as we request so often. He seems peaceful in his slumber, he used to occasionally twitch his nose for us, smelling the air due to a pure habit of nature. Smirking when someone he knew neared him, especially her.

"It's nothing big, nothing you can't handle at least. With how well you are physically, I can't imagine you having any kind of trouble in an operating room, you're just too strong. You're a bull."

The smile was clear on his features, but faint. He faded fast, an emergency operation would have done the trick in helping him to stay with as, have the strength to join us back here in the over world. Although, I had my reservations to the morality of this. He appeared to want to stay with us, but it would be hell for him bounce back afterwards. She seemed to want this ore than anybody, even him. I understand her state, losing a patient is one of the worst nightmare of all nurses and doctors, seeing the window is the absolute worst nightmare though. Telling them the death, giving your apologies and witnessing four of the five stages of grief all in one consultation. Complete denial of our judgement, anger at our carelessness, bargaining like we can bring them back, then they drop to a low, depression. I hate this party of my job.

"I don't want you to go in to surgery though, it scares me. So, please, if you will, cone back to me. Follow my voice, join me in this little white room. We have all kinds of stuff waiting for you, I have all kind of stuff waiting for you,your friends are waiting for you, I'm waiting for you, we have so much to discuss still."

She's already in the first stage, denying the buzzing of his heart monitor. It's still early in the morning, she stayed the night, when I walked in for my morning shift today, just thirty minutes ago, he was gone. I haven't checked yet, but I know he's gone.

"Please, wake up, I love you, I need you! Are you still here, love?"

This is the saddest part of my job. These widows never appear to bounce back, even after I'm able to leave them, I still have to call the rest, family and friends. You can't hang up on them, so you just have to hope they can take easily, but, most often, they don't. Especially with men like this, sociable and outgoing, everyone seems to-

"I- I'm st-ill still here."

Shock rippled through me, even in the buzz of the monitor his voice could still be heard loud and clear, silencing me in a moment. The room was dark, the lights have been off since the surge, power surges were always common and would mess with the monitors, but not to this extent, no to the extend of knocking out their ability to sense heart rates. Their hands interlaced, her arms flowed over his chest and clutched him tightly, something he accepted happily.

"I- I thought I lost you- how? How are you still here?"

His eyes opened slowly, careful of the suns-light that shone through the windows dusty composure, even small amounts of the sim light seemed to bother his now sensitive vision. A smile was plastered on his face though, almost as bright as the sun's light, it shinned for her. That smile it's self could light up this dank and bleak room, her day, and the lives of us nurses who thought he'd never have make this far.

"Your- your rehabilitation won't be- it won't be easy- you need to- I missed you!"

She gave up on trying to helpful for him, tell him about his process of recovery as she planned to. Perhaps she wasn't in denial of his apparent death, but just skipped to bargaining with him to come back to her. Begging for him to follow her voice and come back to her, promising her love.

"I mi-missed you t-too, it's lone-ly in m-my head-d, kind-d of em-emp-ty." He laughed, "Did-d y-you real-ly thin-k I would lea-leave you for-ev-er, I'm n-not a sc-scum-b-bag-g, I'd never leave you unless I've said my good byes. No one will change that, not these doctors, these nurses, even death himself would change that."

Rehabilitation won't be easy. He'll need several years of training to breathe properly, his breathing its clearly erratic, and choppy. His chest is thumping hard, visible even from by the doorway I've stood at these past few moments. Learning to breath isn't too hard though, it's walking that's going to be hard for him, and I'm sure he'll have memory loss. Obviously not of her, by the way he cuddles her face, but of someone or something. You don't just get beaten that hard and cone back to easily. This, this is a miracle, these two are both lucky for his health. I want to fix the monitor for him, it's my job to, but I can't bring myself to split them up just yet so I can reach the delicate cabling.

I _t won't be easy to bring him back to a stable point, getting hit by a train should have killed him in fact. He knows this, but I'm sure saving her was worth it for him, it's probably why he remembers her still, being the last thing on his mind before getting thrown across the tracks. With her by his side though, I think he'll do fine._

_Rehabilitation: to restore someone to health or a normal life by training or therapy._

_Affliction: something that causes pain or grief, crippling_


End file.
